The Triplets And The Black Knight 2: Coronation Surprise
by Marialine
Summary: Sequel to The Triplets And The Black Knight. Sonic's coronation was coming up and a couple of surprises come his and his brothers' way…Mild Sonadow, Maurclipse and Ogilcelot
1. Merlina's Trial

"Hmm…" Sonic scratched his head, looking deep in thought as he took in everything that his older brother told him. "That…That's kind hard to think about, Ric…"

Here it was. The day after Merlina's treachery to Camelot. As the new King Arthur, Sonic needed to decide what to do with wizard so he had to hear her out for her defense and he had to hear others for her offense.

The Knights of the Round Table were beside him, along with another knight called Sir Lamorak, who looked a lot like their friend Jet the Hawk, as Maurice and Ogilvie stood by Merlina'a side, a chain connecting her wrist to Ogilvie's so she couldn't escape.

At the start of the trial, Lancelot was the first to state Merlina's offense, hyperbolizing most of her actions and evilness. It was quite obvious that he wanted the girl to be executed immediately.

Maurice spoke next, telling a long story to his younger brother that lasted nearly an hour. His story was clear and complete, correcting the ebony knight on the parts he hyperbolized and clarifying it more precisely than first elaborated.

"I know it is, Nic." the jade-eyed hedgehog prince shrugged and looked calm as ever as he folded his arms. "I just stated her true purpose and intention along with the backstory of what really happened to the true King Arthur and why he ran away to leave the kingdom to it's doom. No biggie, right?"

The lime-eyed hedgehog prince stifled a giggle as he saw his emerald-eyed older triplet brother's troubled face. He knew that their older brother was THE BEST at trials, winning a total of 600 back at their world to free his assassins from G.U.N Prison and/or the castle dungeon. He was always prepared and always gathered up the facts, knowing what was true from what was false since he was a keen observer on behavior and mind.

Even the Knights were left silent, Gawain and Percival with wide eyes while Lancelot gave a glare to the hedgehog assassin.

"Um, yeah," the azure hero king nodded, still troubled as he gulped in unsureness.

"Well," Caliburn chuckled as his handle was still in the King's gauntlet. "isn't that difficult, am I right, Sonic?"

"Shut up, Caliburn." a groan escaped the hedgehog king's lips as he tried to think of a way to outsmart his older brother.

Unfortunately, it was quite useless and his efforts were in vain since he knew that Maurice would only speak for justice of any being.

"Ugh, alright." Sonic sighed and nodded, jumping off his throne and walking towards the wizard before slashing the chain off.

Merlina gasped. "R-Really, milord? You would…let me go?"

"Yes, I would. Maurice proved a point on your defense so, yes, I'll let you go,"

"But, your highness," Gawain wanted to object. "she betrayed us all…"

"Don't question the king's decision, Gawain!" Lancelot yelled, making both the younger triplet brothers yelp in shock.

"There is no need for yelling, Lancelot." Percival calmly placed a hand on her comrade's shoulder.

Sonic let out a sigh of relief, placing a hand on his chest before heading back to his throne. Ogilvie handed Merlina back her staff and the wizard bowed.

"Thank you." she said.

Ogilvie shrugged. "No problem,"

"Well," Caliburn jumped out of his knight's gauntlet and onto the floor to float. "now that we have that settled, we need to prepare! Sonic, your OFFICIAL coronation is in a week!"

"Oh, right." Sonic sighed, frowning in place. "Great…"

"We will rehearse the Knights' Round-Off for the event." Gawain bowed as he spoke.

"And we'll have Merlina use her magic for special effects," the lime-eyed prince grinned at the girl, who returned the smile.

"While you prepare for each of your parts of the coronation," Caliburn chuckled. "I will be teaching Sonic the basics. Like last night,"

"Wonderful…" the emerald-eyed king groaned.

"Now, we can let this Trial be dismissed!" the jade-eyed prince announced and everyone except Sonic and Caliburn left the throne room.

As they were about to step out, however, a voice stopped them.

"Ogilvie! Lancelot! Wait!"


	2. Lancelot's New Job

Lancelot came to a stop when his ears perked at the sound of the voice then he turned to face his king while Ogilvie place a hand on the doorknob and turned his head towards his older triplet brother.

"What do you wish from me, your highness?" the ebony knight bowed as he asked.

"Yeah," the king's youngest brother shut the door and placed a hand on his hip. "what's up?"

"Come forward." Sonic ordered.

Lancelot gave no hesitation to oblige with the demand. Ogilvie, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at his older triplet brother suspiciously and reluctantly moved beside the knight. The king smiled.

"Lancelot," he began. "I have a job for you,"

"What will it be?" the ebony knight knelt down in respect.

"I want you to protect my youngest brother,"

Lancelot looked up at his king in surprise, a wide blush within his visor as the said youngest had wide eyes. "Pardon me, your majesty? You want me to do what?"

"Protect my youngest brother. From all danger," Sonic repeated for clarification. "He's younger than me so I want him to be safe from all harm. Maurice would be too busy for the job and I don't think I could trust anyone else but you to handle my brother. He isn't stressful and he trusts you as much as us so…"

With every word spoken, Ogilvie's muzzle and face burnt in both embarrassment and rage as his eye twitched in irritation.

'One more, Nic…' he thought, his mind going crazy. 'One more and I'll blow your bedroom away from the castle…'

The ebony knight, on the other hand, just blinked at his king, silent as his muzzle was as red as his stripes. Nonetheless, he stood up and nodded with bow.

"As you wish, King Sonic," he replied.

The youngest prince snapped from his self-control, his powers getting out of hand as his lime eyes were as wide as saucers. He levitated to the air, his body hanging like it was lifeless, alarming the knight.

"Prince Ogilvie!" he cried out and the prince stopped floating.

"Might wanna open your arms to catch him," Sonic suggested, pointing up and Lancelot's eyes widened to see Ogilvie's body drop in a snap.

"My prince!" he sped just in time for the unconscious prince to land in his arms.

'HIS prince?' the king grinned cheekily at the thought.

The ebony knight sighed in relief when he realized that the youngest was safe then he turned the azure king and bowed his head.

"I will protect him with all of my efforts and my life," he spoke in a blood voice. "I promise you that, milord,"

Sonic smiled and nodded, satisfied that his little 'plan' was working as the knight left the throne room.


	3. Maurice's Secret

Later that day…

It was lunch time at Camelot and Sonic was finally able to take a break from Caliburn's lecture to eat to strengthen him.

Everyone met at the dining hall, the triplet brothers sitting at each side of the long, rectangular dining table as plates of food flooded it like it was a feast.

Maurice ate quite little, as he usually does. Ogilvie recovered from his shock this morning but couldn't monitor how much he was eating, thus making him take in a lot of food. Sonic, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to grab a piece of food and stuff it in his mouth, gobbling it in less than a minute.

Percival, Gawain, Lancelot, and Lamorak stood by the doors, firm as a statue as they watched over the royals, as they should.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and the three turned to see Merlina in her hoodie as she held her staff in her hand. She came forward and bowed.

"Your highnesses," she began but was interrupted immediately.

"Why do you disturb the royals' lunch, Merlina?!" Gawain growled.

"Gawain!" Percival nudged her comrade. "No yelling!"

"Calm down, you two," Maurice rolled his eyes. "I called Merlina here earlier because I wanted to talk to her,"

"About what?" Sonic asked, curious as his older triplet brother hopped off his chair.

The jade-eyed prince glared at his younger brother. "None of your business, Nic."

"Hey, I was just asking," the azure king shrugged. "No need to be so rude, Ric,"

"He's ALWAYS like that, Sonic, remember?" Ogilvie chuckled.

"Oh right. I forgot,"

Maurice gritted his teeth and kicked his chair towards his younger brothers, who yelped and jumped out of the way in shock.

"Watch your tongues with me, both of you." he warned. "Ogilvie, you are the youngest so shut your mouth. Sonic, king or not, I'm older than you. Respect me or I won't respect you."

His brothers immediately shut up as he grabbed Merlina's arm and dragged her out of the dining hall.

"S-Sir Maurice?" the wizard was extremely frightened when she noticed the scowl on the jade-eyed prince's face. "A-Are you…"

"I'm fine." the assassin's voice sounded strict and angry as he kept dragging her until they were at the courtyard.

"I…I apologize for the commotion, your highness. I…"

"Don't apologize like it's your fault. Gawain was the one who yelled."

"True but," Merlina bit her bottom lip, nervous. "it feels like I disturbed the peace in the surroundings…"

"Nah," Maurice shook his head in disagreement. "there was no 'peace' to begin with. There was nothing but tension, which you gratefully disturbed, thank you very much,"

"Oh, well, um…" the girl was flustered by the sudden kind words.

"Anyway," the hedgehog cleared his throat. "I didn't call you to talk about that. I want to discuss something with you for the coronation,"

"And what will it be, you majesty?"

"I know you can chant a spell to send us back to our world, correct?"

The wizard was perplexed by the question. "Um, well, yes…"

"Then you can chant a spell to send something or someone from our world to Camelot?"

"Well, Sir Maurice," Merlina explained. "it will not be as quick as the previous chant for sending something or someone from your world will need a spell to track and find the specific being so there would be no mistake. Also, I would need to do the chant away from the castle so that it would not affect anyone else nor would anybody be shocked to see a newcomer…"

"But you can still do the chant?"

"Yes, dear prince. I can,"

"Good." Maurice nodded. "That is all I needed to hear. I found a cave at the edge of the kingdom grounds. It's big enough for you to use. I can also provide you the things you need for the spell so that no one else can know. I want this to be our little secret for others and our big surprise for Sonic on his coronation day. Understood?"

The wizard smiled and bowed in response. "Understood, Sir Maurice,"


	4. Meeting Sir Galahad

Everyone was busy at Castle Camelot, preparing for the coronation. Sonic was stuck with Caliburn in the library, Gawain, Percival, Lamorak, and Lancelot were rehearsing their Knights' Round-Off and sparring for extra protection, Maurice was sneaking in spells and potions to Merlina for their surprise, and the castle staff were rushing everywhere to gather the food and decoration.

The only one who didn't have an official job was Ogilvie.

Ogilvie wanted to help but couldn't really stick to a job. He loved to work and was excellent on everything he did but the servants always assured that everything was under control so he was left to go to his room. To top things off, Lancelot had to be with him, because of his new job to protect him and all, and it was causing the youngest prince so much embarrassment that he began to stumble in his actions and words.

Right now, he was STILL in room, reading a book from his shelf for entertainment. The ebony knight was by his side, his eyes closed as his ears twitched to catch even the slightest bit of sound.

'Oh boy…' the lime-eyed azure hedgehog's cheeks were redder than a tomato as he distracted himself from his so-called protector's presence. 'Did Lancelot REALLY just agreed to this? Why?! It's SO embarrassing with him around…why did I even fall for him…?'

A sigh escaped his lips and one of the knight's ruby red eyes opened.

"Is there something that troubles you, Prince Ogilvie?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ogilvie's surprise made the redness of his muzzle move straight to his ears. "O-Oh, y-yes…I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? You sound as if you are troubled,"

"N-No…I'm…I'm good…I just…uh…"

The youngest prince slammed his book shut and pushed his chair back with a screech. Lancelot's ears folded at the irritating sound before he watched the younger hedgehog stand up and turn away.

"Your…Your highness?"

"I just…need to have some alone time, Lancelot," the prince sighed then he floated and flew out of his room at top speed.

It took a while for the ebony knight to snap away from his surprise then he got alarmed when he realized what just happened.

"MY PRINCE, WAIT!"

Later…

"…and then I fainted!" The lime-eyed triplet almost fell into a complete breakdown as he broke into tears, crying on the shoulder of his jade-eyed brother, who held him close as he cried. "Why am I always like this when I admire someone as great as Lancelot, Maurice?! Why can't I be the same?!"

Maurice sighed and wiped his little brother's tears. "I'm sorry that you can't act the same but when you're in love, you're in love. You aren't the only one who acts different towards someone they love,"

"I'm not?" Ogilvie sniffed his tears.

"Nope. Sonic and I acted strange too. Sonic's speed was always out of control and he was beginning to overthink things more often than I do. As for me, I was starting to lose my solemness and began to feel nervous every now and then,"

"Woah…now that's something I never see you get,"

"Yeah, you know me well enough to know that I'm straightforward with whatever I do and I NEVER get nervous but that one time with Eclipse, I nearly lost my thoughts,"

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who—Oof!"

The brothers gasped when someone bumped into them then they turned to see the said being on the ground, his white visor completely blocking his vision because of the sudden bump as he rubbed his head.

It was an albino hedgehog, looking about a few years younger than them as he wore armor from his body all the way to his toes. It was clear that he was a knight.

"Hey!" the jade-eyed prince barked at the knight as he let go off his little brother. "Watch it, you fool!"

"I-I'm sorry!" the knight finally lifted his visor, his golden eyes shining at the two. "O-Oh! The new princes!"

He immediately stood up, making the princes see that he was at least a feet shorter than they are, then he bowed. "I apologize for the accident, milords! I didn't mean to!"

"I doubt it." the eldest triplet scoffed, earning a nudge from the youngest triplet.

"Ric!" the lime-eyed prince growled then his eyes softened when he turned to the young knight in front of him. "Hey, it's okay, young one. It was an accident, after all. What's your name?"

"Galahad." the albino knight replied with a smile. "Knave Galahad."

"Knave? You're not a Knight?"

"Not yet, your majesty. But I will be,"

"Sure you will…" Maurice chuckled, folding his arms.

Ogilvie smacked his brother's arm then grinned at Galahad. "Oh, I'm sure you will be a Knight! A great Knight!"

"Uh…" the knave blushed at the kind words. "T-Thank you, y-your highness…"

"MY PRINCE, THERE YOU ARE!"

The lime-eyed azure hedgehog jumped, his face twisting in fright as his face reddened. The jade-eyed azure hedgehog beside him smirked at his little brother's embarrassment.

"Uh oh!" the youngest prince cried out in fear. "He found me!"

"Who found you?" Galahad was oblivious before turning to see the ebony knight speed towards them.

"PRINCE OGILVIE!" Lancelot came to a quick stop in front of the group. "THERE YOU ARE! Why did you leave?! If the king finds out that had gone out alone…"

"Geez, Lance," Ogilvie groaned in annoyance, looking away as he folded his arms. "I only went out of my room…not outside the goddamn castle!"

"That's my cue to leave," the eldest prince snickered before using his crystal mist to teleport away.

"Dear prince," the ebony knight tried to reason with the prince he had to protect. "King Sonic ordered me to keep an eye on you and to protect you from all harm. Who knows what dangers might lie if you are to be left alone…"

"But…" The albino knave was confused. "isn't he one of the knighted princes?"

Lancelot turned his attention to the other non-royal and gasped in surprise. "Galahad! You have returned from your training camp! Why didn't you let me know?!"

"I'm sorry," Galahad frowned and bowed his head. "I didn't have the time to send a letter to you for several knights of the Underworld had attacked the camp. We had to flee in terror so I ran home,"

"Uh, Lancelot," Ogilvie began to get curious. "you know him?"

"Oh, yes, Prince Ogilvie," the ebony knight nodded. "This is Galahad, my 14-year old son and a Knight-in-training,"

"Woah! You have a son?!"

"Yes, I do. Yet," Lancelot bit his bottom lip. "his mother died of a plague when he was only 3 years of age so I raise him alone. He started to train as a Knight when he was 10 and had yet to succeed on passing the Knight Test,"

"The test isn't difficult," the albino knave explained. "The only thing is that I cannot completely focus to pass the last part,"

"…Oh." the lime-eyed azure prince slowly nodded. "I see…"

"Galahad," the ebony knight turned back to his son, a solemn and cross look on his face. "you said that the Knights of the Underworld attacked the camp?"

"Yes, Father," Galahad nodded.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that those Knights will not rest until no one is alive in the kingdom of Camelot anymore." Lancelot turned to the youngest prince. "We must tell King Sonic immediately,"

"No need." Ogilvie grinned, folding his arms confidentially. "He knows already,"

"What?" the albino knave was taken back. "How? Is the new king a psychic wizard or something?"

"Well, you can say that…"

All of a sudden, the youngest prince's smile melted to a frown then he face-palmed.

"And now," he groaned. "he's about to…"

BOOM! ZOOM!

A blue blur broke the door nearest to them and then sped through the castle halls. The Knight and the knave jumped in shock while the prince shook his head and turned around.

"GODDAMN IT, NIC!" he yelled, his eyes turning full-on lime green and bright yellow. "THEY ALREADY ATTACKED THE CAMP, DAMN IT! IT'S TOO LATE!"

"NOTHING IS TOO LATE FOR THE KNIGHT OF THE WIND!" the blue blur responded as it descended out of the halls.

"SONIC! COME BACK HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"NEEEEEEEVEEEEEER!!!"

"THAT'S IT!" Ogilvie floated and pulled back his arm with full strength, sending a gust of wind towards them.

It sent his older triplet brother back to his room. "GAAAAAH!"

CRASH!

The king went for his bed, destroying it into pieces as the lime-eyed azure prince sighed and went back down on the floor.

"Ugh, worry-freak…" he shook his head, irritated and annoyed as he rubbed his temples. "You never change, Nic…"

"Was that…the king?" Galahad asked, surprised.

"Yes, Galahad," Lancelot replied with a nod. "That is King Sonic, our king, chosen by the Excalibur Caliburn himself,"

Ogilvie groaned. "Unfortunately,"

"Woah," the albino gasped was amazed. "He seemed to really care about his people,"

"Yeah, he does. He's the perfect package for a king, to be honest,"

"I'm sure that he is. Do you think he would be able to find a queen to be his wife, Prince Ogilvie?"

The lime-eyed azure hedgehog's eyes widened and his ears pinned as he froze. "Uh…no, he won't."

"Huh?" Galahad was confused, scratching his head. "Why not?"

"He…is already in love, AND engaged, with someone…"

"Oh? So there will be a queen?"

"Um, no. There won't be a queen,"

"Wait, what? I don't understand, your highness…"

"Nor do I." the ebony knight was just as confused, and bewildered, as his son. "Sir Sonic is engaged with someone he loves yet there won't be a queen? How can that be?"

"Well…" the prince bit his bottom lip, nervous as his muzzle turned light crimson. "It's hard to explain…"

"Yo, Gil!" a familiar voice made the group turn to see the jade-eyed prince advance to them. "I need you to do an errand for the coronation!"

"Yes!" Ogilvie cheered. "No more boredom!"

"Yeah, yeah, now listen, little bro, I need ya to get some bread and cheese for the feast. The chefs and assistant chefs are too busy to get the extra ingredients needed and I need to check on the decorations. Think you can do it?"

"Yes! Totally!"

Maurice smiled then he turned to the Knight beside his youngest brother and added, "As for you, Lancelot, since you're my brother's 'protector Knight', I want you to go with him,"

"Of course," Lancelot bowed then the eldest prince teleported away with his crystal mist.

"Father, may I come?" the albino knave asked.

The ebony knight's faced twisted in unsureness. "Are you sure you don't want to rest, Galahad? You were attacked at the camp so you must need rest,"

"I'm fine, Father. I wasn't hurt that badly. I can still be of help. Please?"

"I…do not know…" Lancelot turned to the prince. "Prince Ogilvie, what do you think?"

"Hmm…" Ogilvie, who was always cautious and always acted like a mother hen, analyzed the albino hedgehog, trying to observe for any wounds, bleeding cuts and/or bruises. "Well, you seem fine enough to come with us. And we don't want you being attacked by a Knight of the Underworld while we're gone so…yes, you may come but stay close to us, alright?"

Galahad beamed and nodded then he bowed. "I will stay as close as I can, your highness,"


	5. Relation And Hope

Arrival at the village didn't went unnoticed. Having a prince's crown on his head attracted the villagers as they surrounded Ogilvie for questions and praises.

The youngest prince maybe more extroverted than his eldest triplet brother Maurice but he sure wasn't as boastful or attention-seeking as his older triplet brother Sonic so it felt uncomfortable to have so much mobians and humans surround him like he was an starstruck actor.

Lancelot and Galahad noticed that the prince wasn't feeling good when being surrounded by the villagers so they quickly defended him, stating to the citizens that the youngest azure prince wanted no attention and that they should save the questions by the end of the week, during the coronation.

Finally, after being crowded by and chasing away millions of villagers, the three found themselves in front of a shop that said 'The Bread 'N Cheese Shop'. The azure prince was ever so thankful that they had arrived at their destination as they entered through the door, the bell ringing to notify their arrival.

"Hm?" The shopkeeper, a thin-looking brown mouse with a small mustache, popped his head out of the cashier and smiled. "Oh, some customers! Welcome to da Bread 'N Cheese Shop! Please, pick whatever you like,"

He took a closer look at who he was talking to and let out a gasp as his brown eyes widened. "Oh my! Prince Ogilvie! I am Bruce, the keeper of this fine shop! What an honor for you to be here!"

"The honor is mine," Ogilvie smiled at the shopkeeper. "You shop looks colorful with the assorted cheeses hanging all over the place,"

"Thank you!" The shopkeeper bowed. "Please, pick whatever you like! Free of charge!"

"Oh no!" the lime-eyed azure prince blushed in embarrassment at the offer. "No, no! We're just here to get bread and cheese for the coronation feast! We can pay for it! Don't worry!"

"No, no, dear prince! I insist! Especially since it's for the feast of the coronation!"

"W-Well…if you don't mind…"

"No, no! Not at all! Please, pick as much as you'd like! In fact, take it all!"

"Th-That isn't really necessary, shopkeeper…"

"No, young prince, please. I insist. Take it all! It will feed the entire kingdom! But just note that we have no bread for a traveler came and took it all!"

"Oh dear!" Galahad gasped, alarmed.

"Why didn't you report the robbery to us immediately?!" Lancelot demanded.

"It is not a TECHNICAL robbery, Sir Lancelot," Bruce shrugged in response. "He threw me two sacks of gold before he left,"

"Well," Ogilvie scratched his head as his face twisted. "since it isn't a robbery, I guess it's fine but are you sure that you're okay for us to take all your cheeses?"

"Of course, sire!" the shopkeeper smiled, bowing. "Take as much as you need!"

"Alright, then. Lance," the lime-eyed azure hedgehog turned to the ebony knight. "can you get a cart big enough for all these cheeses to fit while me and Galahad collect them? Or maybe a huge box to fit them in?"

The Knight bowed. "Of course I can, your majesty. But please, take good care of my son. He…He is the only family I have left…"

The prince pinned his ears in sudden fright the moment he heard his Knight stutter.

'Only family he has left? What does he mean?' he bit his bottom lip in nervousness. "O-Okay, Lancelot…"

With that, the ebony hedgehog left the shop. Galahad didn't listen to their conversation and was already starting to pick certain cheeses so Ogilvie joined him.

"So…" the young prince decided to start a conversation with the young albino knave. "Lancelot is your father, correct?"

"Yes, milord," the albino hedgehog nodded in response.

"If he's your father then why don't you look like him?"

"It's because I look like my mother, as Father told me,"

"Who's your mother then?"

"Oh, my mother's name is Marina, but my father and her friends called her Maria," Galahad pulled out a picture from his pockets and showed it to the azure prince.

Ogilvie took it gently and analyzed it closely.

In the picture was Lancelot, with his visor up to show his ruby red eyes as a gentle smile showed on his muzzle. Beside him was a younger Galahad, who was about the age of 3 or 4 as he used his psychokinesis to float at the same height as his father. With them was a female albino hedgehog with bright golden eyes and blonde locks that flowed down to her back quills as she wore a beautiful sky blue dress.

"Woah…" the lime-eyed azure prince gasped. "This female is…your mother?"

"Yes, your highness. She is,"

"How come Lancelot doesn't talk about her?"

The knave sighed as his expression darkened. "It's because…Mother died when I was 4. The picture was taken when I was 3…"

"O-Oh." the prince gulped, his ears pinning. "I don't want to ask but I'm curious…what happened?"

"A dark plague, as Father explained to me. I was sleeping when Mother died of a sickness. Ever since then, Father has been overprotective of me,"

"Is it annoying having him being overprotective of you?"

"It isn't that amazing, your majesty, but I know he's only protecting me since he is my father,"

"Well," Ogilvie scratched the back of his neck. "I can never relate. I never had a father,"

"Pardon me, but you never had a father?" Galahad's eyes widened in shock. "How is that possible?"

"I…always had two mothers, that's all. I never had a father and many children bullied me for it…"

The knave gasped. "I was bullied too!"

"Really? Why?"

"Well, firstly, I didn't have a mother growing up. Everyone called me 'motherless and mocked me. Then soon, they called me 'adopted' because I looked nothing like father…"

He began to stifle his tears and wipe them away. The prince frowned and wrapped the younger hedgehog into an embrace.

"Hey," he soothed, stroking the child's quills. "it's okay, Galahad. Everyone gets bullied and mocked at times,"

"R-Really?"

"Really." the lime-eyed azure hedgehog prince away to face the other hedgehog. "You know what? My brothers and I were bullied just as bad."

"Really, Prince Ogilvie? How?"

"Well," Ogilvie sighed. "my brother Maurice was usually called 'the emo-hog' since he was a basic introvert who hated being in a crowd. Sometimes he's even called 'the adopted triplet' because he's so different from the rest of us when it comes to attitude,"

"Oh…"

"My other brother, or 'the king', Sonic was called 'the annoying faggot'…oh, oops."

Ogilvie's face burnt red when he realized what he said. Galahad, on the other hand, was confused.

"Um, what's a 'faggot'?" the knave scratched his head.

"Something you shouldn't have heard! I'm sorry!" the prince quickly cleared out. "It's a word I consider a bad word cause it offends a male at times so…let's just say that I said something different, m'kay?"

"Uh, okay…"

"Anyway, yeah, Sonic was also called 'the clumsy speedster' cause he's always rushing when he runs and mostly trips when he comes to a stop. As for me, I was called 'the mother hen' or 'the nerd'."

"Why? Are you like a mother to your brothers?"

"Pretty much." the azure hedgehog shrugged. "I was smart too and it was getting attention but the most common things we were called were 'the fatherless' or 'the dangerous triplets' just because we have two mothers and that we have powers that can kill,"

The albino hedgehog nodded then he sighed. "Wow, I never thought anyone can be as discriminated as me for having one type of parent. When I was young, up until now, everyone calls me 'motherless' then they gossip lies of Father killing Mother but I know they aren't true. There was never blood on Father's blade so it couldn't be true,"

"Your father's an honorable and loyal Knight. He's brave, strong, and amazing in any way possible. He knows what's right from what's wrong and can change sides if he knows he's been tricked. He's open-minded and can adjust to anything, which makes him a bearable hedgehog to be around. But then, like you said, he can be overprotective but that's what makes him sweet and caring…"

Ogilvie's cheeks turned bright pink as he spoke, his mind going off into the heavens. This didn't went unnoticed by Galahad, who was surprised to see the prince admire his father and who immediately knew the face that the prince was making.

'Oh my.' he thought as he had wide golden eyes. 'Does Prince Ogilvie have a liking for Father? Well, not that I mind. The prince seems to be acting like a mother to me already…'

He shook his head out of the wanted thoughts. 'Wait, what are you even saying, Galahad?! I know you want a mother SO BADLY but you don't need to think of those things. Maybe Prince Ogilvie only admires Father because he's a Knight. Yeah, yeah, that must be it…wait, is it?'

But before he could think of anything to say to the young prince, however, his father's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Your highness!" the ebony knight cried out from outside. "I have found a cart and huge boxes for the cheeses and the bread!"

"Time to go!" the lime-eyed azure hedgehog prince snapped out of his daydreams and hurriedly collected the cheeses.

The golden-eyed albino hedgehog knave sighed and helped the prince with the job then they left, saying goodbye to Bruce as they went out to see Lancelot with the cart and holding two empty crate boxes.

"Ah, perfect!" Ogilvie grinned then they stored the cheeses on one of the boxes and placed it in the cart.

After placing the empty box on top, the ruby-eyed ebony hedgehog knight said, "Now, we must go to the bakery to get the bread,"

"Alright then!" the prince beamed enthusiastically. "Lead the way, Lance!"

A blush appeared beneath the visor of the Knight as he quickly bowed and nodded then he led them to the bakery. His son noticed this and internally gasped.

'If Prince Ogilvie has a liking for my father…is it possible that Father has a liking for him too?!'


	6. The Deal And The Drama

"There's the bakery!" Galahad pointed to a sign that showed a painting of a bread.

They entered it and were greeted immediately by the sweet aroma of the newly baked bread.

"Yum!" Ogilvie licked his lips at the anticipating smell.

"Agreed." Lancelot nodded. "but then the baker of this bakery isn't as friendly as the shopkeeper,"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well…"

Unfortunately, the ebony knight was interrupted when the kitchen door slammed open and out came a fat brown canine male mobian with a baker's hat, a white shirt, brown shorts, and a green apron on as he came out with a tray full off newly-baked bread. He stomped towards the window and slammed the tray onto the table nearby before he turned to the newcomers with a scowl on his face.

"What are you freaks doing in my bakery?!" he roared. "No one is allowed in here without my permission!"

He looked closer and spotted the crown on the azure prince's head, making him growl. "Especially a royal who wants to take my bread!"

The prince was caught off guard with the comment. He never expected anyone to think of him to be a criminal. Let alone a thief who steals bread. He would think that their big brother Manic would be the guilty one.

"Pardon us, sir," the young knave beside him began. "We don't want to take your bread. We just wanted to buy some for the coronation feast,"

"I don't care!" the baker glared at the albino one. "YOU don't tell me what I don't know, you motherless freak! Get out! Now! I don't want ANYONE taking my bread unless there's a famine!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SON THAT WAY!" the Knight snapped.

"DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY EITHER, KNIGHT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS OVER ME! NO ONE DOES!"

"Wait!" Ogilvie interrupted the fight, going between his Knight and the baker. "Maybe there's a way to settle this, Mr. Baker,"

"Oh yeah?" the baker huffed, folding his arms. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"We take all your bed and I'll promise to pay. While my Knights take gather them, however, I'll help you bake new, fresher ones to actually sell to the people,"

"Hmph, I doubt you can bake…"

"I can! I really can! Please?"

The prince gave his best pitiful face, his lime eyes shimmering in sadness as he pouted. The baker stared at him for a couple of minutes before sighing in defeat.

"Fine." he grumbled. "I'll give you a chance, your highness…BUT! If I don't like how you bake, the deal is off! Understood?!"

The lime-eyed azure hedgehog smiled in response. "It's a deal!"

In an instant, he placed on his baking outfit then he turned to the two behind him.

"Lancelot, Galahad, I want you two to gather all of the bread and place it in our cart," he ordered.

"As you wish, my prince," Lancelot responded, bowing with his son.

Ogilvie blushed and smiled then he turned and placed on his golden apron, tying the ribbon around his hourglass waist. The ebony knight took notice of this and his face reddened in surprise as the prince finished tying and entered the kitchen with the baker.

"Father?" Galahad stood straight as he placed a hand on his father's shoulder, causing the Knight to flinch and stand straight.

"Let's gather the bread,"

The albino knave didn't argue and kept his mouth shut as he followed behind his father. They placed some of the bread in two sacks then after taking them to the cart, they went back inside to gather the more and more. As they did, the younger hedgehog decided to start the conversation he was longing to do with the other.

"Um, Father?" he began. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Galahad?" Lancelot turned to the golden-eyed albino hedgehog, storing a pile of bread into his sack.

"Do you…have a liking for the prince?"

"Hmm?!" the Knight was obviously caught off-guard by the question as his face burnt. "W-What do you mean, Galahad?"

Galahad frowned. "You know what I mean, Father,"

The ebony knight sighed and turned away, his ears pinning as he placed his visor up. The albino knave gulped, guilty.

"Wait, Father, you don't have to…"

"Galahad," Lancelot groaned and turned his head back. "why does it matter if I do or not? Prince Ogilvie is a royal. Why would he care for the feelings of a Knight such as me?"

"But, Father…"

"A Knight's duty is to be by the king or by a royal's side, not on his throne. NEVER on his throne…"

"Father," the knave' voice went soft as he gently placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "I have a feeling you're being in denial and I think I know why,"

"W-What do you…"

"You're afraid to lose the prince like you lost Mother, correct?"

The Knight was silent, his face burning and his ruby red eyes filling with tears as he trembled.

His son was right, tho. He had an admiration for the prince and, yes, he was afraid. He was afraid to lose Ogilvie…like he lost his wife…

Tears ran down his tan cheeks as he dropped to his knees, dropping the sack of bread as he placed his hands on his face. His son watched in guilt, his ears pinned before he placed down his sack and hugged the older hedgehog.

"F-Father…" Galahad choked on his own tears as he tried to console his father. "d-don't cry…p-please…I didn't mean to…"

"No." Lancelot shook his head and wiped his tears. "y-you're right, Galahad. I…I am afraid to lose the prince…like I lost your mother…"

"Father…"

"Prince Ogilvie is like a priceless sapphire," the ebony knight sighed unhappily. "His lime eyes shimmer bright like stars and his fur is softer than a feather. He's very caring, like a caring mother, and even if his voice is identical to his triplet brothers, to me, it sounds unique and loving…"

"Oh, Father," the albino knave smiled softly. "You DO like the prince, don't you?"

"I…I do…"

"Will you tell him?"

The Knight shook his head. "No, I cannot, Galahad. It will not be right and you know that."

"But, Father…"

Lancelot didn't even stay to listen to his son. Instead, he grabbed both sacks and returned to his work without a word. The knave sighed in defeat and silently helped his father with the job.

Fortunately, they were finished by the time the kitchen doors swung open again.

Out came Ogilvie and the baker, chatting happily like old friends as they held a tray of newly-baked, red-striped bread. The prince's smile immediately caused the ebony knight to blush so he placed down his visor. The albino knave giggled in response as the azure prince and the old baker placed the trays on the table.

"Man, I'm impressed by the way you bake, your majesty," the baker chuckled. "You're amazing!"

"Thanks, Krypton," Ogilvie replied, mentioning the baker's name, which was told to him earlier while they were baking. "I learnt from my two mothers so I've had lots of practice,"

"I could tell. I mean, red velvet-flavored bread?! That's just genius!"

"Aw, thanks. I had my inspiration,"

"Oh really? Like a special someone?"

The azure prince blushed and smiled, glancing at the Knight that stood afar. "Yeah, a REALLY special someone…"


	7. An Impossible Want

"Yum!" Galahad sniffed the bread and the cheeses from the boxes and grinned. "I LOVE bread and cheese! I wish the coronation is tomorrow! I wanna eat!"

"We'll eat later, Galahad," Lancelot sternly told him. "For now, we must head back to the castle,"

He turned to the lime-eyed prince and asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to push the cart, sire?"

"Nope!" Ogilvie smiled at him as he pushed the cart with ease. "I got it under control, Lancelot. It ain't that heavy,"

"As you say, your highness,"

The three were silent as they walked to Castle Camelot, the villagers around them giving them a strange glance before they started to gossip. The Knight glared at them, the knave avoided eye contact while the prince ignored them, his smile pasted on his face as he lost himself in his thoughts.

As they got to the castle, the two front guards looked at the trio from top to bottom before each stifling a chuckle in their visors.

"What?" the ebony knight growled.

"N-Nothing!" the two stiffened at the growl.

The albino knave and the azure prince exchanged confused glances whilst the ruby-eyed knight folded his arms and took out his sword.

"Are you trying to mock the young prince?" he pointed the blade on their chests.

"N-No!" one of them replied, sounding panicky. "W-We just…er, um…"

"Oh, don't blame them, Lancelot."

The group turned up see Maurice leaning against the stone walls, balancing his crystal sword by it's blade with a finger as a sly grin rested on his muzzle.

Ogilvie narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "What's going on here, Ric?"

"Oh, you know," the older azure prince chuckled. "just another one of my hobbies; gossiping."

"What kind of gossip? You know very well that I HATE gossip…"

"Oh, I know and you know that I HATE to hold back a little joke of mine…"

"What joke, sire?" Galahad asked, curious.

"Oh, isn't it obvious? You three look so much like a…" the jade-eyed prince stifled his laughs as he grabbed his crystal sword by the blade with his free hand.

"A…what?" his lime-eyed brother tilted his head.

"Well," Maurice smirked, eyeing from top to bottom. "take a guess, dear brother of mine,"

Ogilvie turned to the two and at the cart full of bread and cheeses then back at himself. He did it about twice or thrice until he finally realized what his eldest triplet brother meant.

"Maurice…" his peach cheeks burnt in embarrassment as he trembled in fear but his fists clenched in rage.

"Couldn't help myself to tell everyone in the village," the older prince shrugged. "It WAS cute, after all…"

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU TOLD EVERYONE, RIC!" the younger prince had glowing, full-on lime eyes as he began to levitate.

"Hmm…nah, I'm good. I like it when people gossip, right, guards?"

A flash of evil gleamed in the jade-eyed azure hedgehog's eyes, which caused both guards to tense up and nod. "Yes, of course, Prince Maurice,"

The youngest triplet was reaching his limit and it was getting too obvious to avoid. The wind grew stronger and clouds started to darken and fill the sky. The ebony knight and albino knave exchanged worried glances at the young prince, who trembled more and more before he finally snapped and burst into tears.

"Your highness…?!" Lancelot was about to go to him when he flew off into the castle, slamming the doors behind him.

Maurice froze in place as when he watched his little brother, his ears pinning in guilt. He groaned and shook his head then he teleported inside the castle with his crystal mist.

{MEANWHILE}

Ogilvie hugged his pillow and his blanket close to him as he poured his heart out. Tears stained the sheets but he didn't care as he just cried and cried.

Suddenly, his bedroom doors flung open then they closed immediately once a certain hedgehog entered.

"Gil…"

The young prince turned his head and his lime green eyes met jade green ones. Immediately, the youngest triplet turned back, making the eldest triplet sigh.

"Ogilvie…"

"It's not funny, Ric."

Maurice stopped in his tracks and blinked at him. "Huh?"

The lime-eyed prince sniffed another tear and turned himself to face his brother. His eyes were partly red because of crying but he gave no care as he sat up and wiped the remaining tears.

"It's not funny that you mocked us like that," he stated.

"But, Ogilvie, I was just trying to point out…"

"Point out what?" the younger one growled. "That we look like a family when we aren't one?"

The older one felt silent. He was never nervous before in his life, especially not to his little brother so it was quite difficult to give a response.

But, nonetheless, his little brother's sentence was too easy to read through. He immediately snapped away from his shock and folded his arms.

"Gil," he began. "he has an interest in you too,"

"I doubt it." Ogilvie shook his head and turned away again.

"I don't." Maurice grinned as he sat on his youngest triple brother's mattress. "He seemed to be worried the moment you stormed back in here."

"It's his duty to worry. He is MY knight because of Sonic…"

"I still think he doesn't. Don't try to give me confidence or hope on something impossible, Ric."

"Gil…"

"STOP!" a gust of wind pushed the other away as the lime-eyed azure prince teared again. "JUST STOP, RIC! LANCELOT WILL NEVER LOVE ME BECAUSE I'M NOT WORTH IT TO BE LOVED SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Another gust blew but it was stronger, sending the eldest triplet to the door. The jade-eyed prince gasped in shock as soon as his back hit the wood but recovered with sadness when he noticed his youngest brother crying harder than before so he shook his head and left in a crystal mist.


	8. More Secrets?

"Father," Galahad began as he and his father pushed the cart through the halls to take it outside after delivering the bread and cheese to the kitchen. "do you think Prince Ogilvie is alright?"

Lancelot sighed. "I hope so, Galahad. I worry his condition. I've never seen him angry before…"

"But, are you curious on what Prince Maurice was joking around about? I sure am,"

"Yes, I'm curious and partly suspicious." the ebony knight growled. "I have a feeling it has something to do with us being with the prince but I don't know what…"

All of a sudden, a gust of cold wind came from behind and the two turned to see the eldest prince, who had his arms folded as his jade green eyes gleamed into the knight fiercely.

"Your majesty…" the knave bowed and his father followed reluctantly.

Maurice huffed. He advanced to them and grabbed the ruby-eyed knight's arm, startling both as the prince pulled the older hedgehog away.

"Father!" the younger hedgehog ran to follow, eager to see why the eldest triplet would just take his father without a word.

The jade-eyed prince took them to his room and locked the door then he grabbed a chair and chained the knight to it.

"Galahad," he instructed to the knave sternly. "push the table here. Now."

The golden-eyed knave felt hesitant then his eyes widened at the threat that followed. "Or your father loses his head."

Immediately, he pushed the table in between his father and the prince then stood by the door, afraid of what the azure assassin would do to his father as the eldest prince sat on his bed and glared at the Knight.

"Now, Lancelot," Maurice snapped his fingers and everything turned dark, except for a spot of light from his crystal that shone towards the ebony knight. "I will ask you some questions and I want you to answer them HONESTLY. Understood?"

"Crystal clear." Lancelot nodded, knowing he had no choice as he glared daggers at the prince that sat across him.

"Good. So, let me begin with the first question; Lancelot, are you single?"

"Yes, your highness. I am,"

"For how long?"

"About 11 years. My wife Mariana died when Galahad was 3 years old,"

"I see…" the jade-eyed prince nodded. "So, you haven't had any being to love for 11 years now?"

"Yes, Prince Maurice," the reminder broke the knight's heart but he knew he had to stay strong.

"Alright. Now, tell me, what do you think of me as a hedgehog? And be honest."

"Honestly," the ebony knight sighed. "I feel like you're a killer,"

"I honestly am," the azure prince grinned evilly. "I'm an assassin in our world and I LOVE to kill so don't mess with me, unless you don't value your son's life…"

Galahad gulped and shuddered, turning away to avoid eye contact towards the prince. Lancelot gave the azure one a threatening glare.

"Touch a SINGLE quill on him and I won't treat you like the Royal that you are…" the ruby-eyed growled.

"I won't mind, really. Now, next question; what do you think of my brother…the new king of Camelot?"

"Well, Sir Sonic wasn't really much of an opponent when we battled…"

"…It's because you look like his fiancé, Lancelot," Maurice rolled his eyes, interrupting the knight with no care. "As I told Caliburn, you can't blame Sonic for being a softie,"

"But Sir Sonic still has my respect since he has saved our kingdom from the great evil," the ebony knight continued. "And as one of the Knights of the Round Table, my duty is to protect him because of him being the King,"

"Alright, that's enough of that question. Next; what do you think of our little brother Ogilvie?"

Lancelot's muzzle burnt as red as his stripes as his ruby red eyes widened in alarm, obviously caught off guard by the question as his ears pinned. The albino knave stifled a chuckle, swallowing it as he smirked at his father.

"U-Uh…well, um…" the knight gulped, trembling.

The jade-eyed azure prince's eyes widened, the snicker that was on his face fading to a shocked expression as he gave a gasp of realization.

"Lancelot…" his words were quivering as he spoke. "do you…like my little brother?"

Lancelot hung his head, tears of defeat and guilt forming at the sides of his eyes before he gave a small nod. "Y-Yes, your highness. I do…I really do…"

This surprised the prince even more as he was taken back.

'Ogilvie…did you get that…?'

{MEANWHILE}

Ogilvie gasped, shooting himself out of his pillow as his tears still fell from his now wide eyes. A blush formed in his cheeks after hearing the words coming from the knight's mouth.

'Is this why you wanted me to turn on our Mind Link?' He asked his eldest triplet brother as he was dumbstruck. 'To know how Lancelot felt?!'

'Pretty much…' his brother replied through the same way.

The youngest prince was too surprised to say anything else after that reply. His mind began to spin and his vision got blurry before he blacked out on the spot.

{MEANWHILE}

Maurice knew his little brother fainted but didn't acknowledged it as he untied the ebony knight half-heartedly. Lancelot, on the other hand, couldn't even look at the eldest azure prince in the eye as he was untied but as soon as he was, he skated over to his son, his quills turned towards the prince in shame.

"Father…?" Galahad's ears dropped at the sight of his father's upset expression.

"L-Let's go, son," the knight spoke with quivers as he reached out for the doorknob.

"Just a moment, Lancelot!" the jade-eyed prince called out to stop him.

The ruby-eyed knight froze in place, gulping before letting go of the doorknob and slightly turning his head at the prince, who folded his arms as he faced him.

"What is it, sire?" Lancelot asked, his voice nearly quiet.

The golden-eyed knave beside him frowned. He'd never hear his father talk so quietly before. He knew that he was scared to talk to the prince assassin in front of him because of his secret that was exposed…

But, to their surprise, Maurice gave a little smile. A calm smile before he turned away.

"Don't worry about your 'little secret', Lancelot." he reassured, sounding so relaxed yet so suspicious. "I won't tell Ogilvie about it. I promise…"

Lancelot was surprised but nodded thankfully before he turned back and exited the room. Galahad just narrowed his eyes at the prince before exiting with his father and closing the door.

Once they left, however, Maurice smirked, his teeth flashing and his jade eyes shimmering as he chuckled.

"Oh, I won't tell Ogilvie…because he already knows…"


	9. Awkwardness

A new day came to Camelot and everyone in the castle was busy by morning.

Well, most of them, at least.

Sonic was rarely seen outside of his room. Caliburn made sure that he was to study all of the things he needed to learn when he was king.

Maurice was rarely seen inside the castle. Merlina too. They were both in a cave in the nearby forest, preparing their 'little surprise' for the coronation.

Percival was guarding the castle with Lamorak, Gawain was roaming the village for any enemies while Lancelot and Galahad guarded the royals from the inside.

The only one who wasn't busy was Ogilvie. But the problem was that he wanted to be busy. To be honest, he wanted to talk to someone who wasn't that busy but he knew that only Lancelot and Galahad were the only ones who weren't as busy as everyone else in the castle.

Unfortunately, he knew quite well not to talk to them. Well, he could clearly talk to Galahad but Lancelot? After his confession, he felt like things would be awkward and uneasy between them, especially since he didn't know that he already knew how he felt about him.

So, to ease his boredom, he did the best thing he loved to do other than to read; to cook and bake!

He snuck into the kitchen when the chefs weren't around and began to do his hobby. He placed his apron around him and his chef's hat then went on to mixing ingredients in a few bowls to do the job of the bakers; bake the coronation cake!

In the middle of his mixing, Lancelot came in the kitchen with cartons of milk while Galahad held a flour bag in his hands as he walked beside him. Not realizing that it was the prince who was mixing, they both placed the ingredients on the table with a loud thump, causing the lime-eyed azure hedgehog to turn their way as they turned for the door.

"Here are the extra ingredients needed for the cake," the ebony knight told him, not turning to realize or notice the 'chef'.

Ogilvie giggled quietly at how the knight didn't recognize him as he grinned. He noticed that the albino knave was looking over at the recipe book and took the chance to catch their attention.

"Galahad." he called out.

"Hmm?" The knave turned his head to him and gasped, his golden eyes widening in surprise. "Y-Your majesty?!"

"Huh?" the knight turned around and froze. "P-Prince Ogilvie?!"

"Hey," the prince waved shyly, his cheeks blushing.

The two bowed and the ruby-eyed immediately began to say his apologies, his muzzle reddening to his ears in embarrassment as they pinned to his skull.

"Hey, it's okay," Ogilvie reassured them. "I know that I look TOO MUCH of a baker than a prince…"

"N-Not what I m-meant, y-your highness!" Lancelot's hands were quivering as he tried to explain but failing. "I…Uh…"

He then fell silent, frozen as his mind tried to process what to say next to the prince. Galahad could tell his father was tense then he turned to see that the prince was the same as his eyes averted away from them.

'Hmm…what's gotten Prince Ogilvie so nervous?' he thought, his head tilted as he narrowed his eyes at the two.

Before he was able to ask, however, a crystal hawk bolted into the kitchen through an open window. The ebony knight and the albino knave yelped in shock as the hawk flew over to the and landed on the arm of the azure prince, who smiled at the animal and petted it's head.

"Hey there, Hawk," he softly spoke to the animal before noticing a piece of paper sealed in an envelope in his beak. "What's this?"

Hawk dropped the letter in the prince's hand. "Awk! Awk!"

"From Maurice? Okay…"

Ogilvie opened the letter and read it aloud.

" 'Dear Ogilvie, I am currently busy at the moment and would need your help with another situation from the chefs. We need meat, fruits and vegetables to feed the WHOLE kingdom in our brother's coronation so please get some from the village immediately. Of course, your knight should be with you at all times and his son should accompany you too so that Lancelot doesn't worry about him too much while you two are out in the village. Love, your older brother, Maurice.' "

The lime-eyed prince rolled his eyes and sighed. His brother just KNEW how to make things more awkward than it already was.

"Well," he huffed, turning to Hawk with a snicker. "it looks to me like SOMEBODY got lazy to deliver this in person. Right, Hawk?"

"Awk! Awk!" The crystal hawk nodded, a grin on his face as he slightly laughed before flying out of the kitchen.

"But guess I gotta do SOMETHING for the coronation other than the cake…AFTER I finish it!"

In a dash, the prince flew from here to there to bake and finish the coronation cake. Lancelot just stood, his ears pinned, his head down and his ruby eyes averting to the floor as a nervous frown was pasted on his muzzle. His son stared at the rushing prince before glancing at him.

"Father…"

"NOT a word, Galahad." the ebony knight quickly said. "Not until we're told to speak."

"But…"

The Knight glared at him with piercing eyes. "Galahad."

The albino knave frowned and averted his golden eyes from the glaring knight. He bit his bottom lip and placed his hands behind his back.

"Y-Yes, father…"

A couple of minutes later, Ogilvie was covered in flour, eggs and other ingredient debris as he stared at the three-layered cake with a smile.

"Done!" he cheered.

The coronation cake was looking magnificent. The bottom layer was gold and mango-flavored with lime green frosting, the middle layer was black and dark chocolate-flavored with jade green frosting and the top layer was blue and blueberry-flavored with emerald green frosting. On top were three figurines, a.k.a the triplets themselves with Sonic in the middle with a king's crown on his head and a red cape at his back.

Lancelot's eyes widened as he gasped at the cake. "Amazing…"

The prince blushed and smiled, looking down. He cleaned his hands and face with a towel.

"T-Thanks," he said.

'Oh no,' the knight gulped, his face burning. 'did I say that out loud?!'

"Well, your highness," Galahad cleared his throat to catch their attention. "now that the cake is completed, shall we go to the village to get the food needed for the coronation?"

"Oh!" Ogilvie's blush faded and he took off his apron. "Let's go then!"

He grabbed their wrists and flew off through the door, the wind shutting the kitchen doors closed.


	10. Meat Fiasco

**A/N Hey, readers! I'm back for more Ogilvie X Lancelot goodness!**

**X**

"There is the meat shop!" Galahad pointed to a shop with a sign that showed a dog getting chopped by a knife.

Ogilvie's eyes widened before he shuddered. He felt his arms quiver in disgust before he gagged.

"Why is there even such a thing as a meat shop that sells ACTUAL meat?" he wanted to run away to vomit.

"In your world, do you not eat meat?" Lancelot asked curiously.

"The meat in our world isn't made of animals," Ogilvie pointed out. "It's made out of vegan stuff, actually. Like with our 'chicken' meat. It's made out of pumpkin but the inside is taken out and tampered with until the taste of the pumpkin is gone. It's actually fried before mixing it with cut pumpkin slices that were also deeply fried and tampered with. No one with a want for food and a lack of taste would know if it's vegan or not so everyone in Möbius is mostly fooled,"

"Woah, really?" Galahad's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"

"My tastebuds are very good at sensing food and flavor and I'm not an eager eater. However, I love vegan so I don't mind. Maurice can taste the pumpkin but doesn't mind either while Sonic just sees food and gobbles it in seconds!" Ogilvie. began to laugh. "Man, I really wonder if they'll notice the difference after I get them actual meat…"

Ogilvie's laughter ceased as he gulped while caressing his hands nervously. Lancelot noticed this immediately and placed a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"My prince, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah," the lime-eyed azure one stuttered in his reply. "I just… never mind. I'm being a mother-hen in my thoughts again. L-Let's just get the meat and get out of here…"

Lancelot didn't but the lie but let it pass. Yes, he was worried about how the prince was acting but he couldn't just insist. It wasn't his place so he just kept silent and took back his hand with a nod.

Galahad felt his father's uneasy silence but also kept quiet. He knew how the ebony knight felt for the prince and knew that he would be concerned but he also knew that his father couldn't do anything to force the prince to talk so he just followed as they all entered the Meat Shop.

A bell above the door gave a jingle as they entered. Their metal boots hitting the floorboards with a clank before they closed the door, making the bell jingle again.

"Hel—" Ogilvie stopped in his words and froze, his eyes widening as they went all around the shop.

It was a sickening sight. Huge steak pieces hung from a long, metal line as the counter was filled with portions of meat with different categories. One was chicken and it ACTUALLY had bloody chicken legs, wings, and breasts. It also had whole body ones but they were skinned and pink. There was also pork with ACTUAL bloody pig liver, stomach, and other internal organs that were covered with/dipped inside blood. Another had beef with a cow's bloody head on a tray, his horns with cracks while his eyes and mouth were dripping with blood.

"Holy Chaos…" Ogilvie choked on his words and immediately lost his breath, his head spinning in agony as he fell back.

"Your majesty!" Lancelot caught him before he could fall then went on his knees, resting the prince's head on his lap.

"Your highness, are you alright?!" Galahad ran to the lime-eyed azure hedgehog with worry and fear.

"No…" Ogilvie's stomach churned as his vision got blurry. "I don't think I feel so good…"

"Ah, your majesty! I've been expecting you!"

Ogilvie sat up and gasped to see the butcher. It was a huge fat mobian pig with black eyes and a huge snout. He was wearing a shirt and an apron full of sweat as he came to them with a big butcher knife in one of his hands.

'Oh boy…' Ogilvie gulped before struggling to get up. "H-Hi there! Y-You are…?"

"I am Snorter Chopstick, the butcher of this fine place!" Snorter grinned, his yellow teeth showing with blood stains.

"Uh, o-okay…" the prince felt sick as he tried to focus on his words. "W-Well, Mr. Snorter, um, w-we're just gonna…"

"Yes, yes, I know," Snorter waved his hand around. "I've already gotten you the meat that you need for the coronation!"

He turned and headed towards a stall then he came out with a cart full of meat. It was assorted, full of skinned chicken, and bloody beef and pork. The blood sipped out of the metals bars of the cart and some spilled on the floor.

Ogilvie's face turned into a shade of green. His eyes were wide as he took a step back then remained frozen.

Snorter didn't seem to notice the prince's discomfort as he scavenged for something in the pocket of his apron. He then took out a huge piece of bloody pork then began to munch on it.

Ogilvie was struck with horror and disgust before he turned and fell on his knees, taking out a paper bag from his pocket then he began to vomit.

"My prince!"

"Prince Ogilvie!"

The ebony knight and the albino knave ran to the azure prince, who was violently letting out everything he ate that morning.

"Oh, I see you have a weak stomach, your highness," Snorter mocked with a laugh. "Well, don't be so dramatic about it! Eating bloody pork is one of my habits and it's amazing!"

"WHAT?!" Ogilvie stood up immediately and turned back to the butcher, his eyes turning full-on lime as wind outside started to hit against the walls and windows of the shop, signifying that he had reached his limit. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! AAAARGH!"

Suddenly, a flash of bright light came from the prince. Lancelot and Galahad shielded their eyes as a blood-curdling scream came after, making them pin their ears. Soon, the light ceased and they were able to open their eyes to a horrid sight.

Snorter was floating in the air, his eyes black as he seemed lifeless as blood dropped from his mouth.

"What the?!" Lancelot took a step back with his son before turning to the prince. "Your majesty, what—"

But Ogilvie looked just as shocked as they were. He was trembling with his eyes filled with tears as he had his hands on his mouth.

"Oh no…" he muttered. "Not again…"

"Again, Prince Ogilvie?" Galahad curiously questioned. "What do you mean by 'again'?"

"What did you do?" Lancelot asked.

"I… I…" Ogilvie's breath hitched as he choked in his tears. "I took away the air… in his lungs…"

"What?!" Galahad was taken back. "You can do that?!"

"Y-Yes, I can," Ogilvie nodded as he sniffled and wiped his tears. "All of us have powers that both has it's amazing and dangerous abilities. Maurice has crystal powers to grow crystals for design but he can grow them to kill people by turning them into lifeless crystals or stabbing them with crystals. Sonic has powers of speed to run fast to save people but he kill people by making them so fast that they get burnt out of their shoes or by spinning around them so fast that they'll lose their oxygen. As for me, I can control air and the weather for entertainment but I can kill people by placing them into a storm or…"

He paused and gulped then he shuddered. "…taking away their air from their lungs…"

"…oh…" Lancelot cleared his throat and nodded. "I… I see. Well, um, can you reverse it?"

"Uh," Ogilvie looked down in shame. "I… I haven't learn how to do that yet. W-Well, I have learned how to do it but only temporary and in my control. Not permanent and out of my control…"

"But this is murder!" Galahad couldn't handle the situation and began to cry in fear. "What if the other knights find out?!"

"I know what to do!" Ogilvie placed his hand on his head and began to use his Mind Link. 'Maurice, we need help! I ACCIDENTALLY killed the butcher!'

'Ah shit!' Maurice quickly responded in alarm. 'Alright, alright. I'll be there, little brother. Just stay put and don't do ANYTHING.'

'Okay. I… I'm really scared, Ric…'

'I know. I'll be there soon…'

X

"I'll be back, Merlina," Maurice grabbed his hood and placed it over his head as he turned to exit the cave. "Gil needs me,"

"As you wish, your highness," Merlina bowed, her scepter on one hand and a vial of potion in her other hand. "I will just be here to sustain our progress,"

"Good. Oh, and one more thing,"

He raised his hand and crystals began to appear on the ceiling, making the wizard gasp in fear with wide eyes. He merely smirked.

"If you even try to mess with the spell and/or leave the cave, these crystal pods will explode and if you try to run away, they will follow and destroy you. Is that understood, Merlina?"

"O-Of course, y-your highness…"

Maurice chuckled. "Good."

With that, he used his crystal mist to teleport.

X

"Oh, where is he?" Ogilvie paced back and forth, worry written in his face. "He should be here right now. Oh god…"

Suddenly, crystal wind came into the shop and the lime-eyed azure prince turned to see his eldest triplet brother wearing a dark grey hoodie and his Assassin outfit.

"Ric!" Ogilvie ran to him and hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Maurice stroked his little brother's quills to calm him down. "I'm right here…"

He then looked around. "Where's Lancelot and Galahad?"

"O-Outside," Ogilvie sniffled his tears. "L-Lancelot needed to calm down Galahad since he got freaked out by… by what I've done…"

His grip on the other got tighter so Maurice sighed, pulled him closer and stroked his quills again.

"Hey," the jade-eyed azure prince spoke calmly. "I told you that everything would be alright so just relax and I'll take care of things. Okay?"

"O-Okay," Ogilvie nodded, wiping his tears.

Maurice smiled and pulled away then he looked up at Snorter's dead body. "Oof, nice job, little brother. You really 'knocked the air out of him', huh?"

"S-Shut up, Ric!" Ogilvie's face burnt in rage and embarrassment.

"It's not something to be proud of!"

"Well, I'd be surely proud of this,"

"That's YOU, not ME," Ogilvie shuddered before turning and heading towards the door. "J-Just… get rid of it. Please…"

"Don't worry, Gil, I got it covered. No problem," Maurice reassured, his eyes still on the body as he heard his little brother walk out of the shop. "Man, this'll be a delicious meal…"

X

"Calm down, Galahad," Lancelot told his only son. "I know what you saw is bloody and shocking but I must tell you that these are the certain necessities to expect when you are a knight,"

"I… I know," Galahad replied in a shaky voice. "I was just… caught off guard. I… I didn't know Prince Ogilvie is capable of killing…"

"Anyone is capable of destruction and death," Lancelot sighed, cringing. "Anyone and everyone, even you and me,"

Suddenly, their ears flickered at a foot step so they turned and saw Ogilvie standing in front of them.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Is the body clear, your majesty?" Lancelot asked.

"I hope so. Maurice is clearing it out right now," Ogilvie advanced towards them and went down on one knee, placing a hand on the albino knave's shoulder. "Hey, Galahad, sorry for what you had to see. I'll be careful next time. You doing okay?"

"Y-Yes," Galahad gulped and nodded. "I'm feeling better,"

Ogilvie smiled wider and pulled the 14-year old into a hug. The knave blinked in surprise before hugging back. Lancelot smiled, his cheeks heating a bit at how sweet the prince was to his son.

He would have been embarrassed if the prince saw it so luckily, he had his visor on so his expression was hidden.

"Hey, Gil!"

Ogilvie pulled away from the hug then the three turned to see Maurice come out of the shop, his muzzle, hands and clothes covered and dripping with blood.

"Ric!" the youngest prince immediately stood up from his position and confronted his eldest triplet brother. "What the hell?!"

"What?" Maurice just looked at his little brother bluntly. "You told me to get rid of the body so I did. In my own way, anyway,"

"But not like THIS! Anything but THIS!"

"Nah," Maurice shrugged. "I'm good with my way. It's easy… and delicious!"

Ogilvie felt his stomach churn in disgust but he was able to hold his mouth before he vomited. "Just… Just leave and wash up… and thanks, bro,"

"No problem, Gil. See ya back in the palace," with that, Maurice used his crystal mist to teleport away.

The youngest prince let out a groan before rubbing his head. His free hand, on the other hand, was on his stomach, rubbing it in circles reassuringly.

"It's only his habits, Gil…" he tried to console himself. "Calm down… calm down…"

Concerned, Lancelot came forward and placed a hand on the others shoulder. "My prince, are you quite well?"

"Y-Yes…" Ogilvie swallowed and hissed in pain. "I'm fine. Let's… Let's just go to get the fruits and vegetables…"


	11. Enchanted Farming

"Well, that's tough luck," Ogilvie scratched his head as his mouth twisted into a concerned frown.

"We apologize, your majesty," Kooper Bell-pepper, one of the best farmers in Camelot, bowed as he spoke in behalf of all the farmers, his eyebrows furrowing. "but there had been a recent drought in our farms from last Summer. Winter is coming near and growing anything in our lands would be nearly impossible!"

"And we wouldn't want that to happen," Ogilvie sighed then he turned to the ebony knight and the albino knave. "Let's go,"

Lancelot and Galahad nodded then they walked off. It took a while until they reached a field, where Ogilvie came to a stop and sighed.

"Is there a problem, my prince?" The knight questioned.

"Well…" the lime-eyed azure one bit his bottom lip. "it's just that… I'm worried about the food in the coronation. We obviously can't get actual meat. It'll make me and Sonic sick. We need to get fruits and vegetables and get extra to make 'meat'. I don't know how, though, if we can't even get the necessities…"

"Don't worry, Prince Ogilvie," Galahad spoke, looking at the bright side to cheer up the youngest prince. "There must be a way to fix things. I'm sure there's a way,"

Ogilvie listened, smiling at the knave' enthusiasm before patting the young one on the head.

"Well, there IS one way…" he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"What way is that, my prince?" Lancelot questioned.

"Well, I could… wait, no, I can't… I shouldn't…" Ogilvie shook his head and turned away.

"Shouldn't… what?" Lancelot was eager to know but soften his voice to ease the prince. "What idea do you have, your highness?"

"Well…" Ogilvie gulped, turning back to them. "I could… possibly use a little… magic to get the farming done?"

"Wouldn't magic alter with the crops?" Galahad asked, tilting his head.

"Not with the magic I'm using," Ogilvie closer his eyes and raised his right hand.

Sparkles starter to flicker and appear from his fingers then he snapped his fingers, making a whole farming field appear right beneath their feet, stretching across the grass. Galahad and Lancelot gasped in unison.

"Shh!" Ogilvie shushed them, his eyes still closed as he levitated in the air. "My brothers forbade me to use more magic than we already have but this is important so don't tell the others,"

He didn't give them much of a choice to respond cause soon, his eyes opened to reveal lime green, iris-less pupils, which glowed bright as he moved his hands and arms around. The wind began to intensify as seeds magically appeared above the ground then they slowly lowered themselves in the farming field, burying themselves slightly deep into the soil. Magic dust soon swept across the dirt then the clouds gathered and it started to rain. The water only lasted a few minutes before the clouds separated, the sky becoming clear enough for the sun to shine through.

"Amazing…" Lancelot muttered and Ogilvie blushed by the comment but tried to ignore it to not lose focus.

"Father, look!" Galahad pointed to the soil, where the fruits, vegetables and the rest of the crops began to grow rapidly.

The knight was surprised and filled with wonder as the field was soon overwhelming with fruits, vegetables and crops. The sun's rays slowly diminished and the sky was clearer than before.

"Your highness, this is amazing!" Galahad cheered, his eyes beaming happily before running through the field childishly.

Lancelot looked and his joy turned to horror when he noticed that the prince wasn't conscious anymore.

"My prince!" He rushed and jumped to the lime-eyed azure one's aid, holding him in his arms once he landed again.

"Nngh…" Ogilvie squirmed in the other's grip before slowly opening his eyes to see the ebony knight. "Lance?"

"Prince Ogilvie, are you okay?" Lancelot questioned, looking worried through his visor.

"Yeah, yeah," Ogilvie nodded and blinked a bit. "Just… Doing a lot more magic than necessary drains me sometimes…"

"Then maybe you need to rest, my prince," Lancelot gently placed him down on the dirt.

"No, no," Ogilvie shook his head and held onto the knight, who blushed deeply in response as the prince wrapped his arms around the other's neck dazily. "I'm fine, really…"

"Erm," Lancelot felt embarrassed as he turned away. "y-your majesty, please. You can rest while Galahad and I gather the fruits, vegetables and crops,"

"Fine…" Ogilvie sighed, letting go off the knight before laying himself down on the dirt then he began to levitate, his eyes closing as he drifted into slumber.

Lancelot panicked at first but once he noticed that the prince was relaxing and was just asleep, he was able to sigh in relief.

"Galahad!" He called out to his son, who was on the other side of the field. "Let's gather up the food needed for the coronation while Prince Ogilvie rests!"

"Alright, father!" Galahad ran off. "I'll get the baskets!"

Lancelot nodded then looked up to gaze at the sleeping prince, lifting his visor as a deep blush crossed his muzzle.

'He's… so beautiful when he's peaceful…' he smiled but flushed and shook his head. 'No, no. No, Lancelot. You are his knight. As his knight, you are to be in front to protect him. Not be by his side to be with him for the rest of your eternity…'


End file.
